Concert Date
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Hakuryuu was been asked to go on a date at the concert. He doesn't even know anything about dating! But with the help of his teammates, will his date be a success? Will he be able to tell the girl he loves how he feels? Hakuryuu x OC multi-chapter fanfic. Rated T for quested by Shoujiki Shouji
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai hai! Welcome to my second request story! And this time, the person who requested is none other than Shoujiko Shoujo herself.  
**

**So this will be a Hakuryuu x OC one-shot with a side of Kirino x OC!**

**I don't own anything or the OCs except mine! They belong to either LEVEL-5 or Shoujiko Shoujo.**

**Note: This story takes place after Grand Celesta Galaxy.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Kirijo Akihiko, a girl with shaggy vermilion-hair that reaches her chest tied into a loss ponytail that falls over her right shoulder and her innocent eyes are brownish-red, was listening to her music on her iPod.

She was on break along with the Earth Eleven and Resistance Japan since they have a friendly match. And now Akihiko herself is listening her favorite song of her favorite group singers. She didn't notice someone is calling her. Soon enough, a hand appeared in Akihiko's view snatched her iPod and take out her earphones.

"Hey! That's mine!" Akihiko reached to get her iPod back but the hand reached higher so Akihiko can't get it since she's shorter than the hand of the owner's.

"At least try to hear who's talking to you for just a minute instead of blasting your music in your ears." a sarcasm tone ringed from the owner's voice. Akihiko look up and see Hakuryuu standing over her along with her iPod.

"Well sorry, it's not my fault that I'm acting deaf." Akihiko retorted. Just as Hakuryuu can protest, a certain navy-haired striker reached out one of her earphones and listen to the music she was listening from her iPod. Recognized by the voices who are singing, Tsurugi look at Akihiko and asked,

"You listen to Prism Stars's music?"

Everyone look at her with a suspicion look. Then, Sakura took the other earphone and listened. As she listen to the music, she almost squealed making the boys cover their ears.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tenma asked the pink haired girl.

"Th-this song..." Sakura went paled and the other team were confuse on what's wrong about the song.

"What's wrong about that song?" Kishibe asked the pinkette this time.

"This song wasn't released until next week!" Sakura screeched.

All the teams', except Akihiko, eyes widened in surprised. They now started eyeballing to the vermilion-haired girl who she was very confused on why is everyone is staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're to that song that hasn't been released until next week." Minaho said.

"In fact, you must have some kind of connection to the Prism Stars." Manabe added as he pushed his glasses up.

Akihiko place her hands on the back of her hands and grinned.

"Okay, you got me! I do have a connection to the Prism Stars!" she said cheerfully.

"You do?!" Tetsukado exclaimed.

"Hai! I'm friends with one of the idols!" Akihiko announced.

"EEHH?!" everyone minus the calm ones shouted.

"But I'm not the only one with the connection with the Prism Stars~." she then smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kita inquired.

Then, Akihiko turn her head in about 125 degree angle, still has her smirk plastered on her face and look at the target. Everyone follow the vermilion's glare and the victim of today is:

.

.

.

"W-what?" Shindou took a step back from all the staring, feeling a little freaked out.

"Shindou-san had also have a connection with the Prism Stars?" Kusaka wondered. This made Shindou turned pink.

"T-Tenma and the others (Resistance Japan, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, and Aoi) also knew the Prism Stars." Shindou protested.

"But you knew the Prism Stars the most, Shindou." Minamiasawa mentioned as he flipped his hair, which makes the brunette playmaker turned red.

"Shindou? Are you feeling alright?" Ibuki asked.

"I-I'm fine." Shindou cleared his throat.

"Really?" Matatagi raised an eyebrow, "Then why is your face all red?"

"W-well-" Shindou was about to say but Akihiko beat him to it.

"Because Shindou-senpai is my friend's boyfriend!" she said loud, so loud that everyone in the whole world can hear her.

Silence fills in the air as a random tumbleweed appeared out of nowhere.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a few minutes of silence...

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" Again, the same people shouted loudly.

Poor Shindou was all beet red as most of the teammates bombard questions on when did the brunette playmaker started dating one of the Prism Stars and which Prism Star is it.

Meanwhile, Akihiko watched Shindou getting suffocating by the teammates.

"You seemed enjoyed it." Hakuryuu comment as he also watched Shindou getting trampled.

"I knew that music boy loves the flower girl!" Akihiko said with a grin.

Seeing Akihiko preppy made the whitenette's heart pace. He doesn't know why. It keeps on pounding him like a hammer.

When they first met at God Eden, he thought of the vermilion-head as his rival. As both competed through out their lives, Hakuryuu's feelings had started to grow. He tried to ignore it as much as he can but these feelings kept on coming back. Then one question pop in his head:

Has Hakuryuu fallen in love with Akihiko?

Ridiculous! Hakuryuu, the greatest player, fall in love with a hyper vermilion? Well that's what Hakuryuu thinks.

But he told Shuu about his feelings towards the Akihiko and asked what is he going to do. Shuu advised the whitenette to just tell Akihiko his feelings. Hakuryuu, however, refused to do that and doesn't want fool himself in front of the vermilion-head. As Hakuryuu still have his feelings for the vermilion, it caused him to get distracted from his practice. Every now and then, the whitenette gets hit by a ball right into his face.

Talk about embarrassing for Hakuryuu. But when Akihiko confronted him and asked if he's alright, he blush that the vermilion was worry about him.

"Nee Hakuryuu," Akihiko snapped Hakuryuu's thoughts away.

"What?" he asked.

"I have 2 tickets for the Prism Stars." Akihiko shows Hakuryuu the tickets to the Prism Stars concert, "The concert starts until next week before their song is release."

Then, Akihiko said something that made Hakuryuu's heart jump

"Would u like to come with me?"

* * *

**Hai~ that's all that I have for today! This request is a multi-chapter fanfic! Rei-chan, I hope this what you want! A date to the concert? Omoshiro! And I apologized if I made the characters go OOC.**

**But anyways, thank you all for reading the first chapter.**

**Reviews and no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hakuryuu once again not paying attention in Resistance Japan practice. Everyone was aware of it, including Fudou.

"Hakuryuu!" Fudou called out the whitenette's name.

Hakuryuu run up to his coach. 'It looks like Fudou-kantoku knew already.' Hakuryu thought. 'I'm so dead by now.'

"Hakuryuu, what's wrong with you?" Fudou asked, "You've been spacing out in the beginning of practice."

Hakuryuu's shoulders is now tensed. He mentally cursed on that vermilion head once again even though she's not here.

"I'm sorry, Fudou-kantoku." Hakuryuu apologized.

After a talk from coach, Hakuryuu went back to the field and continue practice. Meanwhile, most of the Resistance Japan started gossiping on Hakuryuu's behavior this lately.

"Do you guys think Hakuryuu is acting all weird this lately?" Kurosaki asked.

"Now that you mentioned, he's been acting like that ever since we came back yesterday." Yukimura mentioned.

"Any ideas why?" Kishibe inquired.

"I heard that Hakuryuu has been asked on a date." Namikawa answered.

This made most of the team blushed.

"A-a date?!" they all exclaimed.

"Namikawa and I saw Hakuryuu got asked by that vermilion-haired girl." Mahoro explained.

After practice, Hakuryuu was drinking his water bottle until he notice some couple of stares from his teammates.

"What are you all looking at me for?" he asked, annoyingly

The team were unsure how to answer that question. How should they say?

"Well?" Hakuryuu said impatiently.

Then Kishibe asked, "Hakuryuu, have you ever dated someoene before?'

The violet-haired boy's question made Hakuryuu's face red. The team were very surprised that their captain can blush after all.

"Never see you blush like that, Captain." Yamato said in amused.

"Sh-shut up!" Hakuryuu shouted.

"So you never actually went on a date before?" Minamisawa guessed.

Hakuryuu's face was all red and he turned away not letting his team see.

"Shall we take that as a no, then?" Minamisawa smirked.

"What's wrong with it?!" Hakuryuu shouted.

"We heard that you've asked to a date." Yukimura told the whitenette.

"You all knew?!" Hakuryuu's face was so red, he almost resembles the color of a fire truck.

"Namikawa and Mahoro, saw you with that vermilion-head girl and ask you out." Kurosaki explained.

Hakuryuu glared at the Kaiou and Genei captains.

"And your point is?" Hakuryuu said.

Then the whitenette saw all his teammates smirking at him.

"We're going to help you!" they all said at the same time.

"H-help me?" Hakuryuu step back.

"It looks like you know that vermilion-head girl and you might have troubles on your date." Yukimura explained.

"I can handle it myself." Hakuryuu was about to walk out, but he was caught by his arms.

"Oh no you don't!" Namikawa said gripping the whitenette's right arm while Yamato hold his left.

"Just leave everything to us!" Yamato said and team heads off as Hakuryuu struggles for freedom.

**~At Odai Soccer Garden~**

"Do you want my help?" Shindou inquired.

It appears that the Resistance Japan dragged the stubborn Hakuryuu to the Odai Soccer Garden to ask the love expert of Earth Eleven, and that is Shindou Takuto himself.

"Yes!" Yukimura puts his arm over Hakuryuu's shoulder and explained, "Our captain here needs some love advice from you."

"WHAT?!" Hakuryuu shouted.

"Love advice?" Tsurugi raised an eyebrow to Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu has been asked by Akihiko to go on a date with her." Kishibe told the Earth Eleven.

"EEEHHH?!" the Earth ELeven shouted, but luckily AKihiko was out.

Hakuryuu, now has a face of a tomato of anger and shame.

"So finally u have a date, huh Hakuryuu?" Tsurugi smirked at his rival.

"SHUT UP!" Hakuryuu retorted.

"But why me?" Shindou asked.

"You're the only team here has a girlfriend." Kita reasoned, which makes the brunette playmaker to blush.

"But that doesn't mean I'm the love expert!" Shindou said, flustered.

"Aww~ Shindou is blushing~!" Tenma cooed.

"Kawaii~!" Shinsuke added.

"I-I'm not!" Shindou protested.

"Shindou, you're denying it." Ibuki teased.

"I'm telling you I'm not!"

"Denying it is the first step of being a tsundere." Matatagi warned Shindou.

The Earth ELeven were about to tease more to the poor playmaker, someone's throat cleared out to get their attention. They turned to see the Resistance Japan who are suddenly impatient which is kinda rare. But it looks like Hakuryuu was the most impatient one.

"Well, are you going to help or what?!" Hakuryuu said impatiently.

"Okay, I'll help you out, Hakuryuu." Shindou began and started explaining to the whitenette about what he needs to do on his 'date'.

**~Meanwhile with Akihiko~**

Akihiko was in front of a building called Shining Prism Arena, waiting for someone. And she is definitely not the kind of person with patients. Just then, the door open revealing a girl who's shorter than the vermilion head and has scarlet hair tied into a low ponytail except with a few locks of hair framing her face and bangs slightly covered her violet-purple eyes. It's Hanaraki Akara, a flower maiden and Prism Stars idol.

"Sorry to make you wait, Akihiko-chan." Akara apologized.

"Mou~ Aka-chan! I've been waiting for like 10 minutes!" Akihiko exaggerate.

"Gomenesai! We have been working on our routines for our concert!" Akara explained with a soft voice.

Akihiko sighed. Well, she can't blame the flower maiden for being busy. She is an idol after all- and idols work, work and work.

"I understand." Akihiko gave in, which made Akara beamed, cutely.

'Shindou was so lucky to have a cute girlfriend like Aka-chan.' Akihiko thought.

"So do you need something from me?" Akara asked curiously.

"Un. Actually I kind of need your help." Akihiko said.

"What kind of help?" Akara tilt her head.

Akihiko told the scarlet-haired girl that she asked Hakuryuu to go with her to the Prism Stars concert and she need Akara's help to get the vermilion-haired girl ready.

"Ah, so you asked Hakuryuu-kun on a date? Omedeto!" Akara congratulate Akihiko.

"Aka-chan! I didn't asked him out on a date!" Akihiko said angrily.

"Really? Does asking someone out means do they want to go on a date with them?" Akara inquired.

Akihiko face-palmed. Man, Akara can be really innocent sometimes.

"Anyways, can we get started?" Akihiko pleaded.

"Okay, what do want me to start?" Akara asked.

**~The Next Day~**

Shindou was waiting for a certain person at the café. He told that someone that they need a little talk about something.

"Takuto-kun." A soft voice rings through his ears which made him look up and saw his girlfriend Akara wearing a curved-shaped glasses and a dark red beret that approaching towards him and kiss him on the cheek before taking a seat in front of him.

"Aka-chan, I'm glad that you're here." Shindou said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Takuto-kun. You must been lonely without me." Akara said in guilt while pouting which made Shindou blush just by looking at her all so cute.

"I-its fine." He stuttered, "But let's talk the important stuff."

"Un. It's about Akihiko-chan and Hakuryuu-kun 'date'?" Akara asked.

"Yes, we all know that they both love each other, but too stubborn to admit it." Shindou explained the situation.

"So we're going to try to make them confess each other, right?" Akara inquired.

"It's not going to be easy, though." Shindou place a finger on his forehead.

The couple didn't say a word since their thinking of a way to get both Hakuryuu and Akihiko to confess. Then, an idea came from Akara's head.

"Nee Takuto-kun," Akara called his boyfriend's name.

"What is it, Aka-chan? Did you think of something?" Shindou asked.

Akara nodded and whispered in Shindou's ear. After a few moments, Shindou was surprised of his girlfriend's idea.

"You're sure it's a good idea?" Shindou inquired.

"It works the last time we confess each other, right?" Akara's question made Shindou blush remembering about his and Akara's confession and nodded slowly.

"Then it has to work on Hakuryuu-kun and Akihiko-chan!" Akara said in determination, but still kept her voice down from gaining attention from people who are in the café.

"Your right. We did it before we dated, then it's their turn, too." Shindou said and change his seat so he's next to Akara and snaked his arms around Akara's small waist and lean in towards her and whisper in her ear.

"Aren't you smart, Aka-chan~?" he said in a teasing tone which made Akara blush.

"T-Takuto-kun!" Akara squeaked a little bit, "We're in public!"

Little did they know, outside of the café Hakuryuu was passing by and watched them enjoying their conversation just the two of them in envied.

'I wish we can be like that…' he thought and walked away.

* * *

**Phew! I made it through to the end! Wonder what's Akara's and Shindou's plan is? What am I saying? I'm the one writing it! I'm sure I'll make something crazy! XP**

**Rei-chan, if your reading this I hope you enjoying it so far! :D**

**And also, my exams is at the line so I better get studying! And don't worry, I'll keep update my stories! ;)**

**Reviews and no flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~The Next Day at Resistance Japan~**

"This one?" Hakuryuu show his teammates his outfit.

"No."

"This one?" Hakuryuu change into a different outfit.

"No."

An angry vein pop in Hakuryuu's head as he change into another outfit.

"This one." He said with a triumphant tone, hopefully they approve it.

"NO, HAKURYUU/CAPTAIN!" his teammates yelled at their captain with an anger tone.

His teammates were helping their captain to pick out an outfit for his 'date'. So they told him to change into the clothes that he had. But it seemed that it didn't go well as planned.

"Seriously Hakuryuu, you have a lot of fangirls and went on a lot of dates. How is it so hard for you to go on a date with someone who you already know?" Namikawa said while crossing his arms.

"So what? Most of you have fangirls! You all might have some experience about it! Most of you guys even have a crush on one of the Prism Stars!" Hakuryuu retorted.

This shut the whitenette's teammates up. It's true that most of them fangirls and went on dates. And it was obvious that Yukimura has a crush on a certain Prism Stars captain other than Akara.

After a few arguments while the sun sets, Hakuryuu finally show his teammates the last outfit he had and they (finally!) approved it. As everyone left Hakuryuu's room, the whitenette threw himself in bed. Can he get a break from his teammates for once? Only one more day until the Prism Stars concert and his 'date'.

**~Meanwhile with Akihiko~**

"Heck no I'm wearing that!" Akihiko shouted angrily.

Akihiko and Akara were in the vermillion's house try pick out the clothes for her 'date'. But, like the Resistance Japan, it seemed that they were in trouble for picking out an outfit for her. And now, Akara had chosen a black corset, black mini skirt, and heels.

"G-gomenei, I always think that you look good on it." Akara smile nervously while sweat dropping.

Akihiko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. I bet Hauryuu might have a nosebleed problem when he sees me in this." she said sarcastically.

"But I'm sure Hakuryuu-kun is pretty nervous about tomorrow." Akara stated as she rummaged the vermillion-haired girl's drawers.

"Why can't I just wore the clothes that I wear everyday?" Akihiko inquired.

"I think you might wear something special in this kind of occasion." Akara answered as she reached out a top that is color in dark blue imprinted with black feathers and a black skinny jeans.

Akihiko sighed in defeat and approach to the scarlet-haired girl.

"Aka-chan, please go home. You have a big day tomorrow and I don't you to get tired because of me." she pleaded.

"But-" Akara protested when Akihiko patted the flower maiden's head.

"I'll be fine. Now go rest up." Akihiko gently push the scarlet-haired girl to her door.

"Okay." Akara said, gave up on protesting, "But Akihiko-chan, if you need help I'm always there for you. After all, we're friends."

"Right. Thanks." Akihiko reply and Akara left her house to rest up just like what the vermillion head told her to.

The vermillion head look out the window to make sure the flower maiden went back safe to her home. After the scarlet head is out of sight, Akihiko couldn't help but feel jealous at Akara. It's not the jealousy for being famous, but having a loving boyfriend who is always there for her. She wish Hakuryuu could do that as well...

Wait- what?! Since when did Akihiko has feelings for that white-haired dragon boy?!

Well, it all started when their working for Fifth Sector as SEEDs and they considered themselves as rivals along with Tsurugi. But soon enough, the vermillion head had developed feelings for the whitenette. She thought that's impossible since Hakuryuu is only in 'love' with the greatest power back then.

There's no way Hakuryuu can have the same feelings as her's... right?

**~The Day of the Prism Stars Concert~**

A knock came from Akihiko's door. The vermillion head was wearing a purple sweater inside a pink short-sleeved jacket will do. Some wristbands on her wrists, her hair braided into a side braid that falls over her right shoulder, red ruffled knee socks, white doll shoes and a white skirt.

"Coming!" Akihiko respond to the knock.

She open the door and revealed Hakuryuu wearing a black shirt with a white collared shirt over it and dark blue pants. He has a silver bracelet on his right wrist and a silver pendant around his neck.

Akihiko and Hakuryuu said hi to each other and head their way to the Prism Stars concert.

The vermillion-haired girl thought that the whitenette looked handsome in this outfit, but soon shook her head that this is a ridiculous. Akihiko never thought of Hakuryuu as good-looking before until now. Hakuryuu might laugh when she told him that.

Hakuryuu, however, thought that the vermillion-haired girl look cute but soon realized that he just think that Akihiko is cute. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought that the vermillion-haired girl looked cute, there is no way he can face Akihiko like that.

Both Hakuryuu and Akihiko mentally denied that there is no way they like each other, but what they didn't know is that they really love each other.

**~Prism Stars Concert: At Backstage~**

Akara peeked through the curtains from backstage. She can see they were many people who have arrived early, eager to go to the front rows to see the Prism Stars up close. Then, she spotted a white blur and a vermillion blur. She immediately recognized those colors as Hakuryuu and Akihiko. The flower maiden was happy that those two make a cute couple like her and Shindou. Speaking of Shindou, where is he?

Just then, a hand blocked her vision as she squeak in surprise.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice leaned over the scarlette's ear.

Recognized by the voice, Akara slowly turned red as she felt the person breathing on her as she stuttered, "T-Takuto-kun...?"

A hand pry away from her eyes and place both hands on Akara's shoulders and turn facing the person that is none other than Shindou.

"You look beautiful, Aka-chan." Shindou said as he admire Akara's stage outfit for the concert.

"Th-thank you, Takuto-kun." Akara blush in embarrassment, but managed to tone it down and asked, "Is everything set up?"

"Yes, I'll tell them where they need to be after the concert." Shindou reply.

Akara beamed and hug her boyfriend which made Shindou hugged back. It wasn't that long until the coach of the Prism Stars told the idols to get ready.

"Break a leg, Aka-chan." Shindou wished his girlfriend luck with a kiss on the lips. Akara blush from the kiss and nod.

"Thank you, Takuto-kun." she said and head to the stage along with the other Prism Stars.

* * *

**It's been months since I wrote this! *collapse on the floor* Hehe minna! Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. Though I kinda rush on this... -.-; And sorry if I made some of the characters or OCs to go OOC. Got school on head now and started to have a writer's block, too... But don't worry! I'm sure I'll update my stories A.S.A.P.!**

**But anyways! If your interesting to send your OC for my Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start, then go to the story right away (the new one)! And as for someone's question about 'Is it possible to still sign up?' then yes, even if you signed up on a different story such as IE GO Galaxy The World of Music, unless it's a different OC you have.**

**Oh and be sure to send your OCs for Prism Stars, please? I get very impatient about it.**

**Reviews and no flames please! **


End file.
